So you wanna use Spheres of Power?
So there you are, trying to think of a new character. Tired of relying on purely physical might, you've decided to become a wannabe god. In other words, you've decided to use magic. But, for some reason or another, perhaps because you've done it before or are not overly fond of the system, traditional Pathfinder casting doesn't appeal to you. If only there was an alternative system for spellcasting that has it's own rules and flavor that would provide you with all sorts of new toys to play with. Introducing Spheres of Power, the magic-side of the recently introduced third party Spheres system. Spheres of Power is an entirely new system of magic that is made for use in the Pathfinder roleplaying game and, as such, has recently been added to Oustomia. Many of the abilities found within resemble those from traditional vancian casting, but the rules for the system and the process of acquiring these abilities is entirely different. It should be noted that this page is meant as a supplement to rather than a replacement for the Using Spheres of Power page. I'm going to assume that you are familiar with certain concepts from the regular Pathfinder game, such as metamagic, so that when I discuss changes to the system you are aware of what I'm talking about. This guide is also not going to be nearly as in-depth as another fan guide to Spheres of Power, the Orrery, which is so in-depth it goes spell by spell. This is meant mostly to help players understand the system as opposed to helping them come up with the best builds. Buying In Hold on there amateur apprentice. Not just anyone can have unlimited power. Before you can make use of the Spheres of Power system, you have to go through a process that I call "buying in." Using Spheres of Power requires making a sacrifice. For some classes, that will be the sacrifice of your spells from another class. For others, that will mean using either a Spheres of Power class or archetype. First, a few ground rules. Spheres of Power and Spheres of Might can't mix. So, if you were hoping to be able to combine cool magical spells with awesome martial maneuvers, I'm afraid you can't. There may come a time where this changes, but since these systems are so new it's not allowed. And frankly, even if it were, I'm not sure I'd recommend it. Both systems take investment to get the most out of and, with rare exceptions, most characters would probably feel like either an unimpressive caster or an unimpressive martial. Second, we are currently not allowing Spheres of Power classes to gestalt with other Spheres of Power classes or magic casting classes. At least, not without an application. Don't know what gestalt is? Read this here and if you're interested in trying such a combination, remember to apply on the forums. Right now, this is mostly just to keep track of who is using what in the interest of maintaining balance and keeping track of what is being done. Spheres of Power is the new kid on the block, so we're being careful about what is and is not allowed. Archetypes, however, do not require an additional application (unless you wish to make one of the aforementioned combinations). Clear? Clear. Third, gestalt is a funky thing when it comes to Spheres. Treat your casting, in terms of spell pools and talents, as separate. '''I'll explain what those terms mean later, but for now, just remember that most things from your classes are separate. Spell pools do not stack and cannot be used to cast spells from your other class. And earning a magical talent in one class does not allow you to add a magical talent to the other side. If that doesn't make sense to you given the terminology involved, you may want to be cautious about exploring the new and uncharted territory that is Spheres of Power. Oh, and you can't take crafting feats. Sorry! So, how do you get Spheres: # You can use one of the Spheres of Power classes. Those are Elementalist, Eliciter, Fey Adept, Hedgewitch, Incanter, Mageknight, Shifter, Soul Weaver, Symbiat, and Thaumaturge. Armorist is currently banned. # You can use a Spheres of Power archetype. Many of them are quite unique and there are even some options for martials. Others are the same as the base class and just replace the casting. # Taking the feat Advanced Magical Training. Keep in mind that this feat does not actually give you spells to use, so you'd have to invest in them either through certain class features (the Shadow Boxer monk sacrifices Ki abilities for talents) or through the Feat "Extra Magical Talent." That being said, most spheres take investment so this feat is hard to recommend. Now that we've gone through the basics, let's talk about a few of the options available to you. Keep in mind that the best way to learn about the Spheres is to read the actual pages, but this should give you an idea of where to start. The Spheres Now, just what are the Spheres you ask? There are sorta like this system's equivalent of schools of magic. However, rather than being a broad category, each Sphere is essentially one specific ability. For instance, let's say you want Telekinesis. Taking one magical talent in the Sphere "Telekinesis" gives you a few cool abilities. You can lift objects and enemies with your mind and, if you're expecting it, catch projectiles in midair. But to really get the most out of telekinesis, you need some investment. Taking more talents in this Sphere allows you to do even more fancy things, like manipulating objects as small as keys, or unleashing the forces of gravity itself. In that way, Spheres of Power kinda feels like...well, Superpowers. As a result, most Spheres casters kinda feel more like Superheroes than wizards. A Spherescaster may be able to do all sorts of cool things with their favorite power, but if you ask them to do something else like...heal, don't be surprised if they don't have what you're looking for. They tend to be good at a few specific things, but if you're looking for the problem solving potential of a traditional caster, you are likely to be disappointed. Without further ado, we'll go through the Spheres themselves and discuss whether or not you should only dip into them for a few talents or do a deep dive. Some of these resemble normal magic spells while others feel entirely new. * Alteration - Basically shape-shifting. You become a beast, turn your skin into various metals, grow in size, and much more. In general, this is all focused around changing your body around. ** Worth a '''dive for natural attackers who want to tear people apart with tooth and claw. Worth a dip for those who want an enlarge person equivalent or cover up a racial weakness (such as no darkvision or...legs). * Conjuration - For those who want to summon a buddy or two. Essentially this allows anyone to be a summoner, but don't expect anything as awesome as an eidolon without a lot of investment. ** Worth a dive for lazy casters who want their summons to do, well, everything for them. Worth a dip if you want a familiar or someone to carry your stuff. * Creation - You make things, you break things. Whether it's supplying unarmed villagers with weapons or building a wall to ensure goblins don't take our jobs, this is great for all wannabe gods. ** Worth a dive if you're a clever person who likes to do clever things, like create and drop anvils on people and manipulate the battlefield. Worth a dip if you just want to be able to fix a sword. * Dark - An interesting Sphere with a lot of potential. Perfect for edgelords. Can be useful if you like stealth, screwing with enemy vision, or adding a few allies. ** Worth a dive for those who want to be stealthy or just want to be an odd support character and you like the theme. Worth a dip if you just want to screw with vision or a way to counter the Light sphere. * Death - How metal. If you like raising the dead or dishing out curses, this is where you find them. Shouldn't be much surprise given the name. ** Worth a dive for wannabe overlords of death. Worth a dip '''if you want debuffs, but frankly unless you just love the theme, there are plenty of other options for that. * Destruction - Want to blast things? This is where you get the ability to blast things. Everything from fireball equivalents to fake alchemist bombs can be found here. ** Pretty much any Spheres caster who wants to damage folks will '''dive here. Worth a dip if you just want it as a backup option, but don't expect it to be very effective. * Divination - Very similar to the school of magic of the same name. Gathering information and seeing things is what you'll find here. ** Worth a dive for those paranoid that their gms are hiding things from them (because they probably are). Worth a dip if you just want to be able to have something to detect stealthy folks with, but there are other options. * Enhancement - Essentially, you take crap and make it better, be it equipment or turning your boat into a woman an animated object. ** Worth a dive for support types who want to give their allies boosts or have an army of constructs. Worth a dip if you're looking for a few self-buffs. * Fate - For those who want to play with luck. Gives rerolls whether people want them or not, and has several other interesting buffs. ** Worth a dive for support casters who want new options. You won't kill the enemy...but you may set up an ally to do so. Worth a dip if you just want to give rerolls through bless. * Illusion - A Sphere made more interesting thanks to the class "Fey Adept" (more on them later), this is an interesting option for those who can make the most of it. ** Worth a dive for Fey Adept. Really. It's hard to recommend diving this Power without that class. Worth a dip for those who just want invisibility. * Life - Oh hey, healing spells! No real surprises here. Expect to find just about every healing option available in traditional Pathfinder. ** Worth a dive '''if you care about your allies hp. Worth a '''dip if you care about your own hp. Worthless if you just want everyone to die. * Light - This is an interesting Sphere with a lot of options, from buffs to debuffs, to damage, to the ability to scout. Is also a counter to Dark Sphere shenanigans, and vice versa. ** Worth a dive '''if you like the theme and want to get the most out of it. Worth a '''dip '''if you just want a few abilities, such as a scout who wants to spot invisible people. * Mind - Should be no surprise given the name. This one is all about manipulating folks to your will with potential campaign ruining implications. This is a dangerous one. ** Worth a '''dive if you think you can make your dc high enough to succeed even against strong enemies. Can't find much worth a dip unless you want to protect yourself from these abilities. * Nature - Whether it's changing the weather or using the terrain to your advantage, it can be found in the nature sphere. Highly situational but with a lot of potential. ** This is a big Sphere with a lot of options. Worth a dive for certain powers, while others might just be worth a dip '''(for instance, Metal has some nice buffs, while fire wielder can enhance unarmed strikes). Basically, this is a Sphere for folks who are content taking talents they generally won't have use for, but when your party finally comes across a volcano...watch out. * Protection - Another support Sphere. Quite a few of those. This is exactly what you expect: boosts to ac, shields, barriers...all around preventing damage. ** Worth a '''dive for dedicated support casters interested in preventing damage as opposed to healing it, or having more to do when the party is at full hp. Worth a dip if you just want a few defensive options, like protection from archers. * Telekinesis - Lots of options. You can throw stuff at folks. Protect yourself with the power of your mind. Move people around. Tons of options. ** Worth a dive for those who like the theme and want to take full advantage of the options. Worth a dip if you just want some defensive stuff (particularly catch). * Time - Time is a powerful thing. Haste and slow effects can be found here. Unfortunately, many options that are very common in Oustomia (Mythic Haste) are not. ** Worth a dive if the buffs or debuffs seem worth it. Worth a dip if you want haste and will never look back. Then again, if you want haste...you could have gotten that as a traditional caster. * War - Knock knock, whose there, MOAR SUPPORT! These abilities remind me of a skald and can whip your team into a frenzy. Great for coordinated teams. ** Worth a dive for support people who want mass buffs. Worth a dip if you got other support stuff you want, but want to take a few things from here. Rally is always nice. * Warp - Teleports, shifting planes, all that jazz. For those who like mobility. Pro tip: one thing you may have noticed that is missing is a "get out of jail free" card like emergency force sphere. The equivalent can be found here. ** Worth a dive for those who plan to move around or travel the planes. Worth a dip for a summoner who wants to prevent banishment, or someone who wants immediate action teleport. * Weather - For people who want to be storm. These spells can be very powerful but take time to set up. If you can work with that, go right on ahead. Pairs well with and sets up a lot of Nature Sphere abilities. Caster Level and How it's Used In Spheres of Power, the level of your caster is not necessarily the same as your caster level. Confusing right? I wish they came up with a different phrase, but allow me to explain. Basically, different classes have different caster levels. Classes such as the Wizard or it's spheres equivalent the Incanter are high level casters and have a caster level equal to their level. Medium casters include the Magus and Elementalist. Low casters are your Paladins and Mageknights. Generally, the higher your caster level, the more you focus on magic. Caster levels are used for many different functions, but we'll go more in depth on that in a bit. One thing to note is that certain classes count as higher caster levels for certain Spheres, but not with others. For instance, the Elementalist is the master of the destruction sphere, and despite counting as a medium caster, uses their level when using spells from the Destruction sphere. Essentially, many Spheres classes specialize in certain spheres and use those to their full potential. See the chart on the Using Spheres of Power page for a better idea of what this all looks like. So how is this caster level used? For a few things actually. First, it's used to calculate the DCs of your spells. The formula to calculate your spell DCs is 10+1/2 Caster Level+Casting Ability Modifier. '''Just like with basic pathfinder spellcasting, all spells and classes are tied to a casting stat (intelligence, wisdom, or charisma). As such, anyone looking to get into Spheres should take this into account. Some, but not all, of the Spheres of Power classes allow you to select which ability modifier you wish to use at the start, and some even change based on archetypes. In general though, if you plan to rely on spells with save DCs, you're better off going for a full caster, or at least a class that specializes in certain spheres. For instance, an Elementlist using a Mind Sphere spell isn't really a big deal. But when they switch over to Destruction? Much bigger problem. MSB and MSD Another couple of values that rely on caster level are the MSB and MSD. In some ways, these values resemble CMB and CMD on the martial side and are typically used when casting a spell requires a bit of "technique." These values are calculated as such: A caster’s MSB is equal to his total levels in casting classes. A caster’s MSD is equal to 11 + his total levels in casting classes. When two Spheres of Power users are dueling with their powers, sometimes a MSB check will be made against the targets MSD. MSB is also used for many other things: concentration checks, spell resistance and counterspelling. Any other feat or spell (such as a Spheres of Power caster using a spell from Traditional Pathfinder) uses their MSB in place of their caster level check. These are two very important values I'd recommend keeping listed on your sheet. Distance, Casting Time, and Spell Points A couple of other factors to be aware of when casting your spell are the distance, casting time and spell points. In order, let's start with distance. Many Spheres will make mention of the distance of the spell being close, medium, or long in reference to how far your spell can go. Close equals 25 ft + 5 ft per 2 caster levels, Medium equals 100 ft + 10 ft per caster level, and Long equals 400 ft + 40 ft per caster level. This range usually starts as close and can be upgraded through talents. For instance, your destructive blasts start as close range spells, but can be upgraded to medium and even long with the right talents. In general, the more range you want, the more investment you'll need to make in the form of talents. The next factor to be aware of is casting time. Casting time for most spells in Spheres of Power is a standard action. This can be modified by metamagic, drawbacks, talents, and many other factors. However, when in doubt, assume it's a standard action. Finally, Spell Points. Every Spheres of Power class starts with a pool of Spell Points equal to their level+their casting ability modifier. Spell Points are used for lots of things, like making spells more powerful through metamagic or enhancing them through talents. For instance, a base destructive blast can be used regularly without using spellpoints, but to increase it's damage or use it as a fireball, spell points will be required. '''Spell points go quick and are not very easy to replenish, especially mid-session, so be careful how you use them. Also, be aware that you cannot use spell points from one class to cast spells from your gestalt class. Metamagic Metamagic is a bit different from the traditional Pathfinder system. The main difference is that it is not dependent on spell levels. Each metamagic feat costs a number of spell points equal to the level increase of the feat. For instance, an Empowered destructive blast would cost 2 spell points to use and would increase the casting time by one step (from a standard to a full round action). The casting time of a spell increases by one step for each metamagic feat applied. Except, of course, a quickened spell which functions as you would expect but at a significant cost of spell points. What this generally means is that Spheres of Power characters can make use of metamagic earlier than their traditional casting comrades...once. Special Sphere Feats Just like with Spheres of Might, Spheres of Power characters can make use of their own unique set of feats. Lots of them actually. I'm not going to go through all of them as there are far too many to go through all at once and keep things from getting confusing, but if you'd like to take a look, refer to this page. Many of these feats are dependent on very specific spheres or abilities (for instance, only users of the Conjuration sphere will care about companion feats) but there are a few that all players should be aware of. * Sphere Focused Feats: '''Allows you to do some special things with specific Spheres. A lot of these feel like talents, and I'm not entirely sure why feats are required. Still, something to be aware of. Obviously, access to the specified spheres is required to make use of these feats. * '''Dual Sphere Feats: '''Like Sphere Focused feats, but these require a combination of Spheres. If you plan to take advantage of any of these, I'd recommend reading them over in advance. There are some interesting abilities to be aware of. * '''Extra Feats: '''The very important "Extra Magical Talent" and "Extra Spell Points" feats can be found here for those who are content trading feats for more casting. Since many Spheres casters lack variety and resources, expect to see these two feats often. * '''Counterspell feats: '''One thing you may notice missing from the Spheres is the ability to dispel magic. Instead of spells, Spheres of Power characters make use of a unique set of feats. Pretty much required for a dedicated Spheres caster. These are not the only options and I'd strongly encourage you to look at all of them. I'd recommend taking these into account as you plan your build out long-term. Still, these are the ones that, in my mind, all Spheres users should be aware of. Remember that Champion and Item Creation feats are not currently allowed, at least without an application. Casting Traditions So you know how regular Pathfinder has divine, arcane, and psychic magic (and probably other categories I'm too much of a dummy to remember here)? Spheres of Power...allows you to choose. Casting traditions are the answers to the question of how your character draws forth their magical power. Do they use their connection to a deity? Studies of the dark arts? A pact with an ancient being? Most casting traditions have minor benefits and, for the most part, are meant for flavor. For instance, you can be a spheres cleric who draws forth their power from a bond they made with a lightning elemental to smite foes with holy lightning. Or a magus who draws forth their power form a cursed sword like Soul Edge. Lots of fun and flavorful options, but if you fear change, just go to options like Wizardry or Sorcerous blood for a more traditional feel. It should be noted that casting traditions are optional, but they do provide a fun and flavorful option for different characters who want to make their casters stand out from the pack. Advanced Talents Finally, a quick note about Advanced Talents. These are talents that are a bit more powerful in the base Spheres. That being said...many of these resemble spells found in traditional Pathfinder. Use of Advanced Talents typically has a level restriction and can be used in place of a magical talent...if you '''apply for them on the forum. That being said, most of these are pretty reasonable, so there shouldn't be much issue. Meet the Spheres of Power Classes The Spheres of Power classes are...pretty odd. A lot of them feel like "create a class" with a dizzying amount of options available to them, while others are certainly tailored to specializing in specific Spheres. And that doesn't even include all of the different Spheres of Power archetypes for traditional classes. * Elementalist - The Elementalist reminds me a lot of the Kineticist, but without burn and well...being a kineticist. It's focused on the Destruction Sphere and has a lot of archetypes that allow you to focus on a specific element. If you plan to do blasting, you need to give this class a look. * Eliciter - The mind control specialist of Spheres of Power. They have the ability to both issue commands and manipulate the emotions of both their allies and enemies. A very interesting and powerful class for those who want to be Charles Xavier. * Fey Adept - A very interesting class that makes illusions much more threatening. Why? Because in addition to making illusions...they can create reality, meaning that the fake bees they created can actually sting. Heck, you can even pretend to have spells you don't through illusions. Awesome. * Hedgewitch - The first of our "create a class" options. The Hedgewitch have access to secrets which present a lot of different options, many of which are taken from other classes (such as Magus Arcana or Hexes from the witch). Lots of options. * Incanter - The conscript of Spheres of Power. This class feels like they just made a blank slate with a bunch of extra feats and went "go nuts." Essentially the wizard of Spheres of Power. If you want as many spells as possible, this is the class you want. * Mageknight - This class feels like the lovechild of the Magus and the Paladin. It's a bulky class with full BAB and a few talents to enhance their abilities. Also gains Stalwart, and who doesn't love Stalwart? Less of a caster and more of a fighter with a few tricks, worth checking out if you want spells without depending on them. * Shifter - Like the class of the same name from Core Pathfinder, this is all about switching bodies. Unlike that class you acquire spells and, well, aren't a load of crap. A good option if you like natural attacks or just like the flavor of a caster who can change their body at will. * Soulweaver - Essentially the cleric of Spheres of Power. You gain access to channels that you can use to heal allies or harm enemies. Focused around raising the dead. A great option for wannabe necromancers or being a supportive healer. * Symbiat - This is an interesting class, but aren't they all? You gain the ability to support allies by making telepathic links and lots of other options, like entering the mind of an ally and enhancing their abilities. An interesting class that is focused less on the subtlety of the Eliciter and more on "I will hurt you with my mind." * Thautmurge - If you're wondering how to get your caster level as high as possible, this class is the answer. At the risk of doing harm to yourself, you can enhance the caster level of one of your abilities. This, however, comes at the cost of variety as you gain very few talents. Still, it should not be overlooked that this class has the most potential of any in the system...with a little luck. * Wraith - This class was released when I started writing the guide, and it's pretty neat. You get ghost powers. Ooh, spooky, and just in time for Halloween. This class is all new and I can't say much about it, but if being incorporeal and possessing people is something you desire, check it out. ** The Armorist is banned because it has the potential to ruin Oustomia's economy by giving an entire party good equipment. Still could apply for it though! And Much More... This guide only scratches the surface of Spheres of Power. There are prestige classes, powerful incantations, unique items and traits, a ton of interesting archetypes, and much more to explore. Still, I hope this guide, if nothing else, made the system a little less intimidating for new users. Now, the main question everyone might be asking is...how does this stack up against traditional casting? And right now it's hard to say. The majority of people say it's fun, but lacks the variety of many-core casting classes. One thing I would note is that, at the cost of variety, Spheres of Power classes get access to certain things much earlier. For instance, a level one Spheres of Power character can use telekinesis, which takes most core casters until level 4 to acquire. Granted, that Spheres caster may not be able to do much else, but still, that is a big difference that matters! Most talents don't have level restrictions, so Spheres of Power characters may stand out at early levels. At the same time, it is currently unknown how Mythic characters will interact with Spheres of Power. Will they gain access to Mythic spells? Time will tell. Still, I can say that so far the system is a lot of fun. Let's not break it, shall we?